


Our Love in Threes

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [13]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Doumeki loves Watanuki, F/M, Kohane and Doumeki love each other because of their love for Watanuki, Kohane loves Watanuki, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, OT3, One-Sided Attraction, Threesome - F/M/M, Watanuki could love Kohane, Watanuki is confused about Doumeki, Yep that describes it, potentially unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kohane-chan wants..." And then he couldn't bring himself to say the words, and faltered, and took the drink that Doumeki offered him.</p>
<p>"The three of us to have a relationship," his stoic companion picked up, and followed his gaze into the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I've gotten myself an OT3. I've never had one, and. this. causes me... feels.
> 
> ;~;
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading~

Watanuki barely could believe the words that had just come out of Doumeki's mouth. There was little that rattled him, any more, and yet, he was left staring at his companion with little more than disbelief on his face. Surprise, too, perhaps. And then, for the first time in a very long time, he felt his cheeks go warm.

Doumeki seemed to be somewhat on the same wavelength as him. Watanuki wasn't sure that Doumeki was blushing, but was he perhaps imagining the dusting of pink against his cheeks? Either way, he was inordinately interested in pouring himself a drink, and he didn't look back up at Watanuki.

Watanuki swallowed, turning away to gaze at the insects and flowers amongst the green, green grass. "Kohane-chan wants..." And then he couldn't bring himself to say the words, and faltered, and took the drink that Doumeki offered him.

"The three of us to have a relationship," his stoic companion picked up, and followed his gaze into the backyard.

Watanuki sipped at his drink. And then lowered it slowly, and spoke. "Physically."

"Yeah."

He inhaled slowly. " _Kohane-chan_ suggested this."

Doumeki tilted his head, slightly, towards Watanuki. "She does love you."

Watanuki closed his eyes. "I know." _And it would be a lie to say I didn't feel for her, too_.

But that was natural. She was one of few women in his life that he regularly interacted with.

"She worries about you being lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Not much. He had Maru and Moro and Mokona, and the various guests and clients that came to the shop. Doumeki visited almost every day, and Himawari called on the phone. He wasn't lonely. Not _much_.

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "Not in that way."

Watanuki frowned, and opened his eyes again.

Doumeki was deadpan. "Your virginity."

Watanuki huffed softly. "Thank you," he said testily. _It's not really any of your business_. (He still was a virgin.) _And it is Doumeki's business, given what he's suggesting._ "Are you planning to be there?"

"Yeah."

"So, all three of us."

"That's what I said."

Watanuki absently twitched at his kimono. "I'm not sure I like the idea of you there."

"I'm her husband," Doumeki said.

"Yes." Watanuki drew the word out. "And doesn't that make this proposition incredibly inappropriate?" He looked sideways at him.

Doumeki shrugged. "I want her to be happy."

"It is always that simple with you?"

"Yes."

Watanuki sighed, and drank deeply from the saké, like Yuuko used to do. He set it down, and trailed his fingers along the porch. "I wouldn't know where to begin," he admitted.

"We'll help."

Watanuki watched Doumeki from the corner of his eye. He couldn't be serious. But he was. And so was, presumably, Kohane.

But was he seriously contemplating this? In truth, he was. It was Kohane's wish, and

maybe he was

just a little bit...

lonely.

　

 

"This is interesting," Watanuki intoned.

Doumeki looked at him in inquiry, looking bored, as though what was about to happen wasn't about to happen.

Watanuki held up his hand, and he was shaking.

They both watched his trembling fingers for a long moment.

"You don't have to." Doumeki spoke suddenly.

Watanuki curled his fingers into his palm, and shook his head. "I'm _nervous_."

Doumeki looked at him, warily.

Watanuki smiled softly. "I haven't felt this nervous in _ages_."

　

 

Suddenly, the shop didn't exist, and he was still seventeen, not twenty-eight (not physically), and his life was completely normal.

Completely normal in the sense that he was about to go to bed with both Kohane and Doumeki.

Watanuki closed the door softly, and turned around. Doumeki was standing next to the window, fists clenched at his side. He was staring outside into the dusk. Kohane was sitting on the bed, her hair falling down around her shoulders, watching Watanuki with a nervous smile.

His stomach had butterflies. (He couldn't go there right now.) "Kohane-chan..."

"Don't make me say it again, Kimihiro-kun." She tilted her head. "Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I..."

Doumeki looked away from the window. "He's flustered."

Watanuki's eyebrows pinched together. "Stop."

"He's still a virgin," Doumeki continued.

" _Stop_ ," Watanuki hissed.

"Shizuka-kun was a virgin, too," Kohane said, casting a little smile at Doumeki. He didn't say anything, although his eyes did go a little wider. Kohane looked back at Watanuki. "So was I. We were a mess."

Watanuki's lips twitched towards a smile. "The great Doumeki was bad at something."

"Just inexperienced," Kohane said, and held out her hands towards Watanuki.

He closed his eyes briefly - heart pounding in his chest heart in his throat blood rushing in his ears - and padded across the room, taking her hands. "This is incredibly unfair, Kohane-chan. I'm older than you." That had been part of the wish, of course, but there was something odd about it, in this moment.

"Kimihiro-kun is wiser, too."

Watanuki settled himself on the bed, sitting back on his legs. "Not particularly."

"You are," Kohane said softly, and kissed his cheek.

Watanuki turned his head and captured her lips.

　

 

He curled his hands into the blankets. Pressed his face into the pillow and gasped for breath.

Because

this was

_magic_

Appeals previously misunderstood and desire left untouched were concepts that he was positive he would never look at the same, even if it was sweet, little Kohane-chan, who was currently gasping and panting his name, her hands on his chest, and his hands in the blankets because he wasn't sure- was he supposed to- where did his hands-

He was like a fawn standing on its on the first time, unsure and wobbly and teetering, unable to think, unable to breath.

"Watanuki."

Doumeki's deep voice dragged over Watanuki and Kohane's breathing. So deep, ragged, _raw_. It sent chills down Watanuki's spine, and sweat down his temples. "W-Wha-"

Doumeki was too close in his personal space. It was too warm. Suffocating. Doumeki's cheeks were flushed pink in the gloom, and he smelled like sandalwood and cigarettes and sex. "Can I kiss you?"

Watanuki's eyes widened, simultaneously with Kohane's nails against his chest, intentionally or not, and Watanuki couldn't find words.

" _Please_ ," Doumeki continued. And his voice was different, too expressive, too emotional, all encompassing,

b r o k e n

Watanuki jolted, not from feminine fingers against his nipples, but Doumeki's _voice_. Pleading. As though there was something... _something_... just there, now, and he wouldn't - ever - have it again.

"Yes," Watanuki breathed. Because he couldn't imagine saying no. Not this time. Not now.

Doumeki was kissing him then, roughly, without regard to Watanuki's gasps and groans, and Watanuki kissed him back and it was unlike anything he had ever. (Cliché.) Experienced.

He gripped at Doumeki's bare shoulder tightly, fingers slick through the sweat. Things made more sense. His hand could go there. And, he pressed his hand over Kohane's, on his chest. Warm, soft, fragile. Unlike Doumeki. So similar, too. It was a paradox, but it didn't need explained.

"Kimihiro-kun... Kimihiro-ku... Kimi..."

Kohane's whispers were no longer whispers, louder, and louder, and she gasped out a strangled version of his name when she came, and Watanuki bit down on his lip- no, not his lip, Doumeki's lip, tasted blood, and saw white, and his own shout - her name? his name? or Doumeki's? - was muffled against Doumeki's lips as the man fisted a handful of his hair, and went rigid beneath Watanuki's touch.

It was only exponentially easier to breathe afterwards.

Doumeki blew out a breath and his forehead slumped against Watanuki's collarbone, and he didn't let go of his body. Didn't move otherwise. Just. Stayed there. Fingers digging almost uncomfortably into Watanuki's skin.

"D-Doumeki...?" Watanuki mumbled, trying to catch his gaze and failing due to their awkward arrangement. He didn't get a response, either, and he looked to Kohane, still wide-eyed and wondering, and she smiled down at him tiredly. She turned her hand over and entwined her fingers with Watanuki's. At least she was looking at him. She was... happy.

... So was he.

In a buzzing, wild sort of abandon that he had never felt before, naturally.

Doumeki swallowed audibly and raised his head from Watanuki's shoulder, rolling over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a split second, and then threw his arm over his eyes.

Watanuki watched him, almost confused, before Kohane curled up next to him and rest her head on his chest. He turned his attention back to her, and returned her smile just as nervously as before. "... Well..."

"You're beautiful, Kimihiro-kun," Kohane replied.

"As are you." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He could say that, even as the realization came again that he hadn't seen her as she had orgasmed. Maybe that was better. Or did it make him worse?

He had to stop trying to rationalize everything. It was a fault, even to this day. Hitsuzen worked the way it did, and that was all.

"Shizuka-kun?" Kohane voiced quietly, looking over at Doumeki. She freed her hand from Watanuki's, and reached out towards him.

Doumeki took it silently, and didn't open his eyes.

Kohane rest their conjoined hands on Watanuki's chest. Over his heart, which still pounded frantically beneath their fingers.

He smiled.

Closed his eyes.

Wrapped his arm around Kohane and pondered Doumeki. Gave up. Let his shoulder press up against Doumeki's, and sighed heavily.

Yes.

He was happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not too horrible, is it? I'm pretty happy with it, given how horrible I usually am at smut
> 
> I may also add a follow-up chapter. Just because.


End file.
